little rebel
by randomizer12332
Summary: Lucy lost her mom at age 7 she lost her dad age 15. She would always sneak around the castle and most of the time not get caught. But what happens when the Prince comes back from a trip and she falls in love will she get her happy ending or will she spend her life in prison or running away.
1. flash back

Hey guys here is a new story hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Steps confusing and loud as a girl raced down steps as fast as she could. Breath loud and heavy as her heart tried to keep up with her pumping blood. The frantic girl looked behind her in worry seeing nothing she continued downstairs to go home. She still heard metal hitting stone as soldiers tried to catch her. Her cloak brushed the steps behind her. <em>450 451 452 453 454. <em>she counted the steps as she finally reached 500. She finally reached the smooth stone floor of home as she raced out of the castle she ran throughout the town to her father's house. She slowed to a walk and opened the door and hung her cloak up revealing a blue dress. She walked to the kitchen to look for her father. She called his name. Confused she put her cloak back on and when to pick flowers for her mother. With a few day Lily's in hand she entered a graveyard. She walked the maze of stones until she reached a small one. She knelt down and placed the flowers by the stone. She then curled her small body up and sleeped next to the rock soundly all night.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you little rat." A voice growled shaking me awake.<p>

I opened my eyes to my father drunk and angry above me. I gasped and scooted to my mums stone so it protected me from my drunk father.

"Get up you lazy thing." He shouted grabbing my wrist and pulling me along to the house.

"No dad please let me go." I whined trying to get him to let go. He wouldn't let go he had the fowl smell of alcohol on him. I scrunched my nose at the scent. He roughly pulled me inside the house and threw me to the floor. He pointed to the my room.

"Get out of my face." He growled

I scrambled up and ran to my little room. Once inside I hung up my cloak and got in bed crying screaming at my mom for leaving me. Then I fell asleep with tear stains on my 12 year old checks.


	2. prince?

**hey guys yes I know that the last one was really short but I did that I purpose. This is a seven year time skip. So I hope you like it I don't own fairy tail but I do own plot of story.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to catch you." A smooth voice said running after a blonde.<p>

"Yea right." She said lifting up her dress so she could run faster

she looked behind her to see blue hair and a brown dress. the blonde laughed and slowed down knowing her friend could not catcher her going that fast. She felt a warm hand grab her wrist. turning she came face to face with her friend.

"i caught you Lucy!" she gasped out of breath

"because i let you Levy!" she said laughing.

the two girls sat down and looked at each other out of breath.

"Have you been to the castle lately?" Levy asked glancing at the big shadow of the building that was far away. Lucy looked at it too.

" not in a while why? you usually don't want me to go." she said looking at her friend suspiciously. the bluenett shrugged

" I just heard that the prince came back." she said looking around.

"we had a prince?" Lucy asked confused. she had never seen the prince let alone heard about him. Her friend nodded to Lucy, Lucy tried to think of a prince. nope nadda. She studded the meadow they were in, it was autumn so the leaves were falling and it was chilly. she wrapped her black cloak around her body tighter for warmth. she suddenly stood up it was time to go home and make dinner for plu and herself. " I have to go i might got check it out if i do i will tell you about it i promise." she said over her shoulder as she ran home.

* * *

><p>my shoes taped the floor as i walked the huge halls to the kings room. finally reaching the retched place i knocked on the door impatiently. A servant open it with his normal I don't care face.I pushed him aside and walked into the big room. My father was getting fitted for his new suit. I stopped 15 feet away from him waiting for him notice me. He finally turned to me and whispered something to the maid finishing his suit. She suddenly rushed out.<p>

"I have been waiting for you." He said crossing his arms angrily. I sighed angrily.

"Yes father I'm sorry I'm late." I said bowing. How was I supposed to know he didn't even call for me!

* * *

><p>The blonde watched her dog plu as she ate. She had made bread and a little bit of chicken it was hard to get by so she only had a little. She pondered over the idea of sneaking into the castle she could but she haven't in a while so she could be rusty and get caught. She finished eating and got up to clean dishes. She had decoders she would visit the castle tonight.<p> 


	3. in the castle

** Hey guys how's it going? I hope you like my new chapter! I don't own fairy tail but I do own plot of story.**

* * *

><p>Lucy stood with her cloak hood over her head staring at the dark looming castle. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward opening the stone door that led to the stairs up to the rich rooms. She poked her head in and saw nothing. She slipped the rest of her body through and stuck to the shadows sneaking up the 500 steps. Breath ragged from not doing this in a while she skillfully sneaked up the stairs. <em>496 497 498 499 500. <em>She stopped at the last step. The old wooded door leading to the beautiful palace. She breathed in the moldy scent. So many things could go bad. She opened her eyes. Her hands were small and the door was bigger, she was 12 again. She opened the door without hesitation and snuck right in. She opened her eyes from the flash back. She gave the door a blank stare before opening it.

She saw no one coming so she slipped around the halls looking for something good to watch. She passed the library and stopped debating whether to go in and take a book or leave them. She went in a took one. "Featherweight" was the book's title. She put it in her back and slipped back out. She ran face first into a boy her age.

She gasped and dropped the book. She saw a hand reach for it and hand it to her.

"Featherweight huh? I'm pretty sure we have this book in here too. Unless this is that book." His deep smooth voice intrigued her.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling her hood over her face more so he couldn't see her.

"Hey I have never seen you here I don't think." He thought out loud.

"Um I'm a visitor." She lied

"You're bad at lieing." He stated.

"No I'm not." She said looking up l. She saw his handsome face. His hair was raven with deep blue eyes almost black and with a smirk on.

"I'm Gray fullbuster." He stuck his hand out

"Lucy." She said breathlessly "your the Prince?" She asked taking his hand in a shake.

The raven head nodded. "I am Prince Gray Fullbuster, but you can just call me Gray." He smiled a devil may care smile. I gave him a small smile and then my eyes widened. There were guards behind him. Gasping she slipped around him and ran down the hallways. She heard him calling her name. But she also heard the mettle clink clink of the guards running after her.

"I thought we got rid of you!"

"Why are you back."

"She's just another fangirl of the Prince." They all shouted. I saw the door and thrusted it open and flew down the 500 steps back home.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it I know it's short but I'm not sure I should continue with this series.<p> 


	4. big brown eyes?

** Hey** guys** how's it going? I hope you like my new chapter! I don't own fairy tail but I do own plot of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray laid down on his bed his arms supporting his head staring at the ceiling.<strong> his mind could not get off Lucy's chocolate eyes staring at him surprised. Why had she ran away? She looked Terrible though. She was probably a peasant from the town that had snuck in. How though all the girls that have tried before got caught before they even made the first floor. He sat up in bed wide awake. Swinging his legs over he thought maybe he could look for her. He got dressed and put on a black silk cloak and opened his giant door and snuck out. He paused when he saw two soldiers outside his door. Hearing snoring he mumbled "lazy beings" he continued to tip toe out of the castle. His steps were quiet thanks to years of training in the forest, so it was easy for him to slip out. The problem was looking for a door. He decided it was best to follow where the girl had gone. He silently molded in with the shadows until he found the door that led into the musty hall. He opened it flinching when it squeaked. He looked down the stairs. _dang that's a long way down how did a girl do that? _ he thought before starting his steps down.

* * *

><p>With quill in hand Lucy wrote away in her rough paper book. She sighed and leaned back. Her silk night gown brushed against her silky legs as she shifted so she leaned back in her chair. Hearing a whine she flipped her head towards the noise, her hair Whipped her face. Brown eyes found the source of the noise. rosy lips formed a smile as she saw it was just Plu. The little white pup moaned and rolled over. She stood up and crawled in bed and kissed his belly.<p>

"Hey baby ready for bed?" She asked gently before rolling over and blowing out her candle and pulling up the covers. A sigh flew out as she got comfy and rolled over onto her side. After a few minuets she decided that she couldn't sleep. Growling she got up leaving her puppy to sleep alone. Smooth hands jumped out to her purple cape. She didn't even bother to change. "No one will see me." she walked out silently grabbing flowers as she went.

* * *

><p>"How will i find one girl in a whole village like this?" a deep voice growled. " What the heck?!" Gray mumbled as his dark blue eyes searched for a possible house. "You know what screw this." he said angrily he had a hard time keeping his temper sometimes but he didnt want to through a tantrum in the middle of the night in town. not cool for a prince. Finding a grave yard he walked in and looked at all the stones.<p>

" Jenny willerd 1845, James Makerd 1875? hmn shouldent i know all of my subjects?" he walked along until he found a lone stone on a little hill. "layla heartfilia 777, mnh." he sat down in front of the stone. "Okay, hi, um im Gray Fullbuster um, prince and um im looking for this girl Lucy." he said admiring the dead flowers all around her stone. "someone truly loves you."

* * *

><p>Once she made it to her destination she walked up the hill with plenty of flowers in her hands. her while gown only covered her butt and went down a few inches more. She yawned as she trudged up the path she had made with all the trip to the stone. Freezing when words hit her ears her eyes when wide she wasn't wearing anything but undergarments. she gasped and hid behind a tree but it want big enough. eyes big she covered her mouth and listened.<p>

", prince and um im looking for this girl Lucy." a pause "someone truly loves you." _Lucy? that's me! _she peeked out from behind the tree. She saw a black cape and raven hair.

" Prince Gray!" she said a little to loudly. The said boy turned as she ducked behind the trunk of the tree.

"I command to know who is there, show yourself!" he said as she heard him stand up

" im sorry i cant."

" and Why not?"

"im, only in my undergarments." she said blushing

"oh um my i know who you are?" he asked coming closer

" no! don't come any closer!" she didn't want him to see her cheep undergarments.

"don't you have anything to cover up with?" he asked. she looked at her cloak, she could wrap it around her. no it wouldn't stay.

"no."

"hold on." she waited as she heard ruffling. " here." she looked and saw a while cloth. she took it and held it out.

" but this is yours!" she said looking at it alarmed

" its fine i have more back home." he said, her heart melted she could hear the smile in his voice. so she took her cape off and slipped the shirt on. she stepped out to a surprised face.

"Lucy!" he breathed out.

" Prince gray you have no shirt on now! you will get cold!" she said with a stunned face. There was a boy in front of her in nothing but pants and a cape, and she was here in his shirt and undergarments that still showed her legs. she blushed and looked away.

" no don't worry about me lets go and get you warm." he said smiling softly.

" oh um hold on." she ran and put the flowers under the stone, and planted and kiss on the top. " this is my mothers grave."

"oh i'm sorry for your loss."

"it was a long time ago don't worry." she said walking down the hill with him.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i hoped you liked it they are starting to get closer XD but Lucy was out of character i know, she probably will be most of the time. comment below i'm sorry i haven't updated for a while happy late Christmas XD<br>**


End file.
